Tangled
by ariadne melody
Summary: Stefan and Elena share a moment after she's rescued from Rose and Trevor.


AN: Takes place during 2.8. Reviews/comments/etc are awesome!

* * *

><p>After Damon hopped out at the Grill, muttering something about a drink or three, Stefan reluctantly moved to the front seat to drive to Elena's house. He kept one eye glued to the rearview mirror, watching Elena, who was curled up beneath his jacket, still sound asleep. Aside from the cuts and bruises, she looked almost normal. If only the past twenty-four hours could just be a horrible nightmare, a figment of wild imagination, but that was wishful thinking. Originals. Originals wanted Elena for a sacrifice. It was almost laughable and completely ridiculous.<p>

Elena stirred when they were only a street or two away from her house. "Pull over," she said softly. Stefan complied, parking in front of a bright pink house. The house was clearly at odds with the rest of the neighborhood.

Stefan turned to her. "Elena," he said, having to stop himself from calling her "love" or "baby" or any other nickname. "Are you all right?"

Elena nodded, then winced. "Yeah- or I will be once I get some Tylenol."

"We can go and get-"

"There's plenty at my house."

They sat awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Which is so unlike them that it only makes it more awkward.

"Thanks, again," Elena said. "For the whole rescue. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Stefan replied steadily. "Though no thank-yous are necessary. I'd... I'll always rescue you."

"Except when I'm the one saving you," Elena smiled slightly. Then she climbs into the front seat, wincing slightly and looking at him closely. After a careful inspection, she seemed satisfied and spoke softly, "You should drink. Or eat. Um- I mean have some blood."

"I'll have some at home," Stefan said.

"No, I mean, have some of mine," she offered one of her hands to Stefan, flushing slightly. "I don't have anything to cut it with-"

"Elena-"

"No, Stefan, the fight probably took a lot out of you, and you need your strength back," she protested.

"I actually drank some human blood- from a blood bag- before we found you," he said quietly, carefully watching her reaction. A wave of emotion crossed her face: puzzlement, concern, disappointment, relief.

"Oh. And it... you were okay?" ventured after a minute.

"I was fine," Stefan told her. "I don't know why- maybe your blood's been helping me develop a tolerance, maybe it was the situation, but it didn't affect me."

"That's good," Elena murmured, falling silent for a moment before muttering, "Is it stupid of me to feel jealous, in a way?"

"Jealous?"

"That you drank someone else's blood," Elena sighed. "I just... I guess I feel kind of possessive. It's stupid."

"Not stupid," Stefan hurried to say. "Strange, maybe. But it doesn't mean that I don't need you."

Elena smiled again, a small, tired smile. "Okay. But, strange as it is, I would feel a lot better if you- if you had some of my blood now."

"You must have lost-"

"Stefan," Elena looked at him and he found himself saying, "Just a little."

As gently as he could he bit into her ring finger. In front of the crazy pink house that seemed so out of place, Stefan drank from Elena. When he pulled away from her she touched his face lightly and pulled his hand to her face, kissed it gently.

At her house Elena let go of his hand. "Thank you, again."

"Of course."

"We should probably all meet and talk about- this, but can we hold off a day? I just want to sleep for a day, reenergize."

"Of course," Stefan repeated. "You told us everything, so Damon and I'll get started on research or something."

Elena nodded. "Okay. Good."

Stefan jumped out to open her door, stood by awkwardly to let her out. Elena hesitated for a moment, wavering between kissing him or not; in the end she chose not to, painful as it was. Settling for a wane smile, she walked slowly to her house and went inside. All the while Stefan watched.

Early the next morning, Stefan gathered a small amount of supplies for the day: computer, notebooks, phone, ready to attempt some research. He also had three mugs: one tea, one animal blood, one that held a tiny amount of human blood.

Just in case.


End file.
